Family
by Christopher Scott
Summary: Dani comes to visit Danny, and this leads to a very interesting turn of events. This is a bad summary, but I don't want to give anything away. Pleases read and review. Anonymous reviews are welcome.truly, Christopher Scott: A Gentleman Thief


Family

I don't own Danny Phantom. I don't own Danny Phantom. I don't own Danny Phantom. Well, I'm glad that I got that out of the way. Now, on with the story.

This is not connected with My Little Girl. This is a stand-alone fanfic. Still no Phantom Planet, though.

Danielle was flying through Amity Park, planning on seeing Danny, when, suddenly, she got caught in a whitish blue beam of light.

"Jack, we caught him!" Maddie smiled, as the Fenton Thermos pulled Phantom into it. They got back into the Fenton RV with their catch.

When Danielle was let out of the Thermos, she found herself in a glass looking giant case, with two people, a woman who looked like a Maddie Program and a man who looked like the Jack Program, both of whom looked surprised to see her.

"Where am I?" she shouted.

"We'd like to ask the questions," the Maddie woman replied, "Now, what are you? Why do you look like Phantom? Did he kill you?"

"No!" Danielle said, surprise by her question, "I'm his clone."

"Where is he?" the Jack man inquired.

"Right here," said Danny's voice, coming from an unlit corner. The Maddie and the Jack grabbed weapons and aimed at the corner. Danny flew out, hands raised above his head in a surrender position.

"Let her go," Phantom said in an authoritative tone, "I'll give you one chance."

"Give us one reason that we shouldn't fire," the Maddie replied, "We've got weapons on you."

"Because, I'm not the one in a dangerous situation, Mom," Danny said, causing Danielle's eyes to dart to him. This woman was his mother?

"I'm not your mother," Maddie replied.

"Well, ignoring your opinion on that matter," Danny replied his hands glowing green, "I don't want you to kill her, and I can blast energy beams from this position, as well as give off a concussive force with my voice alone. In other words, I've got the drop on you, MOM. And, I. Want. Her. Out. Of. There."

"Why," Jack returned, confusion edging his voice, "I wouldn't think a ghost would care about a clone."

"Don't call her that," Danny said, his voice darkening, "She's better than that."

"But she, herself, said she was," Jack replied, confused.

"I'll tell you what," Maddie said, realizing a way to get everyone out of this without any problems, "You make stop threatening us, and we'll let her go."

"Fine, but I want your words Danielle won't be hurt," Danny replied.

"Done," Jack said.

"Done," Maddie replied.

"Don't do it, Danny!" Danielle shouted, "I'm just a clone! You don't have to risk your life for me!"

"No, Danielle, you're more than that, to me," Danny replied, dropping his ghost form, and turning into Danny Fenton.

"Danny?" Jack and Maddie shouted in unison dropping their weapons, "What's going on here, Phantom?"

"You remember telling, me, Sam and Tucker that humans can't be ghosts?" he asked, "You were wrong. The accident with the portal…"

"Electrocuted you, we remember," Jack replied, already thinking of him as his son, "so what happened?"

"Ectoplasm blasted through my body, half killing me…" Danny replied, walking towards the container housing Danielle, who decided that it would be a good time to turn into her human half.

"Allowing the ectoplasm to match up with your DNA… creating stable blend that…" Maddie said, piecing the puzzle together.

"Creates a ghost half, which can be hypnotized to steal," Danny said looking for the release lever, "and can be cloned and thereby create a clone since the Y chromosome has issues with being cloned as a half ghost."

As he said this, he pulled the lever and released Danielle, who ran out of the prison and leapt into Danny's arms and tightly hugged him.

"We're not monsters," he said, calm, now that Dani was okay, "We're just not normal people. I'll see you two at dinner."

With that, Danny and Danielle flew off for a bit, to let Jack and Maddie think about what he said.

"So how are you, Dani?" Danny asked gently.

"I'm fine now," she responded.

The pair flew in silence for a few minutes, trying to think of something to say, when Danielle broke the silence, asking, "Did you really mean what you said in the lab?"

"Every word," Danny replied, "You're very special, to me."

"Why?" she asked, confused, "I'm just your…"

"Don't call yourself a clone, Dani. You're a little girl with her own personality, who happens to have very similar DNA to me," he said, cutting her off.

That got Danielle contemplating their genetics. She was partially made of his genes, with another source of genetic material due to the Ecto-Dejecto. Wasn't being the male who provided half of the DNA that made up a child the basis of being a genetic father? At least, that's what one of Vlad's books said. Was Danny her father? She decided to ask him.

Or, maybe not. She could imagine what his telling her that it wasn't true would do. Their relationship would be strained, because she would feel that she was, and their time together would be awkward because of their differing opinions on the matter.

Then, Danny said, "You know, Danielle, you and I have a strong bond. I would do anything to protect you, and you've done the same for me. When Vlad had melted you, I was so worried that you died. When you flew off dramatically, I had to fight my every instinct to follow you, since you said that you wanted to see the world, and I knew that there was no way to stop you, since you were so determined to go, and our family is very stubborn. I was so worried about you through it all, but, I had a feeling that you could take care of yourself. Now that you're back…."

"Yes?" Danielle asked, hoping against hope that he was going to call her his daughter.

"Well, I've been thinking that, you and I are genetically linked," he stalled, "What I'm trying to say is; I think of you as my daughter."

There it was: the thought that she had been wishing for him to say. Without another word, she flew at him, and hugged him tightly. A comfortable silence happened between them as father and daughter flew back to the Fenton house as a complete family.


End file.
